The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for supporting and holding an infant. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus which provides a support surface upon which an infant may be securely held so that the infant's head is elevated above his or her feet. The apparatus of the present invention provides a means for holding an infant on the support surface so that he or she can be securely supported while the child care provider is free to perform other tasks.
Those familiar with the art will appreciate that child care devices have been provided to generally secure the safety of a child while providing some means of support and allowing the child's parent or care provider to attend to the child. Such devices often include restraints to prevent the child from moving and to avoid injury. For example, car seats or carriers and the like are generally provided with straps to prevent an infant or toddler from climbing out of the seat or carrier while also preventing injury in the event of collision. Changing mats or changing tables have been provided with restraints so that the infant won't roll off the table or mat and be injured if left momentarily unattended. However, the art has generally failed to provide an apparatus which can be used by a parent or infant care provider to simulate the nurturance, warmth and the support which an infant experiences when being held in someone's arms.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the art with an apparatus for providing a comfortable and secure support for newborn infants which simulates the support, comfort and security experienced by the infant when held in someone's arms. The apparatus of the present invention includes a support member dimensioned to provide an inclined support surface for the placement of an infant thereon. Restraining means, preferably in the form of a wrap or blanket, are provided to hold the infant on the support member and are releasably attached to the support member with attachment means in the form of Velcro strips, snaps, buttons, zippers and the like.
In its preferred form, the present invention securely and comfortably holds the infant between a blanket and a resilient support member by releasably affixing the blanket to the support member. In the arrangement of parts described herein, the infant's head is maintained at a preferred 30.degree. elevation when the infant is properly positioned on the support member. The invention allows the parent or care provider to provide the infant with necessary nurturance while also freeing the care provider for other tasks. The apparatus simulates the warmth, comfort and snugness which the infant experiences when held in someone's arms.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for supporting and securely holding an infant.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for supporting and securely holding an infant and wherein the apparatus is easy to use as well as being inexpensive and simple to manufacture.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for supporting and securely holding an infant on a resilient support member wherein the infant's head is elevated when positioned on such a resilient support member.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon further consideration of the remainder of the disclosure including the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.